candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 461
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 73 | previous = 460 | prevtype = Ingredients | next = 462 | nexttype = Timed }} | score = 125,000 | moves = 55 }} Due to a lot of chocolate placed in inconvenient positions and will spread once the locked candies are cleared, coupled with the board having six colours which make it hard to create special candies and clear the blockers, and the board layout making it harder to clear the jellies once all the chocolates are cleared makes this level insanely hard to pass. Even after the nerf it is still insanely hard. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality. Difficulty *The chocolate is the player's main annoyance, as they are placed on the isolated part of the board. The jellies are also extremely difficult to reach. Even after the chocolate is removed, it can still be very hard to remove the jellies in the bottom. *The odd shape of the bottom of the board makes some jelly squares extremely difficult to clear. *Only 55 moves with six colours makes this level extremely hard to pass. *The jellies are worth 126,000 points,63 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 126,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Try to break down the blockers on the top center of the board to maximize the chance of creating special candies. *Use the jelly fish wisely - it would be best to clear most of the jellies on the main board, so that the fish will target the bottom. However, this is not completely necessary. *Make as many combinations as you can; in fact, this level is nearly impossible to pass without them. Colour bombs and striped candy are extremely helpful in this level. Wrapped candy + striped candy and wrapped candy + wrapped candy combinations can help, but they have to be placed perfectly. *If you do not clear the chocolate before it starts spreading, you will have a lower chance of winning. Destroying the chocolate should be your first priority! Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, it is less critical due to the need to use special candies to clear the relatively isolated blockers and jellies. *The jellies are worth 126,000 points. Hence, an additional 74,000 points for two stars and an additional 104,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The chocolate will spread if the liquorice locks are opened, making it hard to clear the jellies and sustain huge point cascades. **Due to the above point, it forces the creation of a strategically placed wrapped candy + striped candy combination to clear the chocolates in one move (refer to picture in strategy section for the position). This gives the player plenty of points.This is provided the liquorice locks are not yet opened. *Even after all the chocolate is cleared, there are still a lot of jellies left especially the ones where the chocolate once occupied at the start of the level. This allows for huge point cascades. Trivia *Even after a nerf, the level remains insanely hard, similar to the second version of level 147. *This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga TV advertisement. The other levels are level , , , , , , , , and . These levels are rated hard or harder. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Level 461 in the CCS television ad Level 461 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Sugary Shire levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 55 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Hexagon levels